starwizardwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:StarWizardWars
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have StarWizardWars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley B1bl1kal Hey StarWizardWars. It's me, B1bl1kal. I've got temporally kicked outta the Villains Wiki for takin' out my disguist of the loser Khing on a nameless, not so bright wiki contributor who first created the failed "Might & Magic Villains" category there by sayin' that he (or she or whatever the dude's gender is) is as bad as Khing. That happened when I was about to ask to try talk some sense to the user named Tearface who just unknowingly brought back the unwanted members category "Brotherhood of Evil members" (which is still under DC Villains, Teen Titans Villains & Doom Patrol Villains) when Balthus Dire clearly declears & states no more members category. I just need you to tell him that DC Villains, Teen Titans Villains & Doom Patrol Villains is enough. Have Balthus Dire to help us out with this little problem by have him comin' with you to Tearface. He too will talk some sense to him. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! You're the heck of a user, StarWizardWars. Thanks for everything. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The Purge Hey StarWizardWars. I got your messeage. I'm sorry I couldn't respond back. Chat is temporarily unavailable while the Villains Wiki is in read-only mode. They're fixin' its main datacenter right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, that's good. About the movie The Purge, it's this titular yearly one-night event of the same name (which is main part of the movie) in near-future America when all crimes including murder becomes legal & everybody all over the country does it only to reduce criminality, poverty, homelessness, & overpopulation as well as to release all the hatred, violence & aggression people kept up inside them, in other words, to "Purge" & cleanse. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come! The Truth Has Come! wishes to talk to us. But I still like him or trust him either. :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come Again! We got a problem: a new kid named The Truth Has Come Again! who has been messin' with The Truth Has Come! immensely, has been houndin' me like crazy & has been erasin' my user profile pages on a couple certain wikis recently! We gotta make report & ban this freak immediately before it's too late! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) This creepy-a$$ loser who calls himself/herself "The Truth Has Come Again" has been attackin' my user profile & harasssin' me on the 4 certain wikis includin' the Disto and Lastic Wiki where this guy & The Truth Has Come originated from. All ther other users are helpin' me to ban the stupid sumabitch whom I got absolutely nothing against. - Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Inferno Pendragon What's up? I got some news. Inferno pendragon & has left a message Don't cha judge me! 03:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC)